Le parapluie
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Olivier reste comme un imbécile sous la pluie, Marcus vient le voir pour se foutre de lui ou… OliMar


Titre : Le Parapluie

Titre : Le Parapluie.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Arf… Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ?

Résumé : Olivier reste comme un imbécile sous la pluie, Marcus vient le voir pour se foutre de lui ou… (OliMar)

Paring : Marcus x Olivier.

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance.

Note : Sur le mot : Pluie… Mais ça c'est juste moi qui ais pris un mot au hasard en regardant dehors…

_**Le Parapluie.**_

Marcus regarda un instant sa Némésis se faire tremper par la pluie, il se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait, il y avait même de quoi être perplexe… Non ? Il sortit de l'école, habillé chaudement et surtout -surtout- équipé d'un parapluie, car lui n'était pas complètement abruti. Il s'approcha d'Olivier et il remarqua ses cheveux roux lui collait au visage et que son t-shirt désormais trempé moulait divinement bien son torse. Il se mit à côté de lui et abrita Olivier sous son parapluie.

« Hey ! Abruti ! Tu fais quoi, là ? »

Wood se tourna vers lui d'un air exaspéré et Flint reprit :

« Si t'es là pour te rendre malade car notre match de Quidditch est demain, sache que je ne te laisserais pas faire… Je tiens à te mettre la pâtée ! »

Il lui jeta un sort de séchage instantané pour ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

« T'es vraiment con ! Avec Potter dans mon équipe, c'est moi qui vais te battre ! Et en plus je ne laisserais passé aucun de tes suaffles !

-C'est ça… Et pourquoi t'es comme un con sous la pluie ?

-Je voulais voir si mon grand amour viendrait m'apporter un parapluie voyons ! »

Marcus le regarda faussement inquiet.

« Je crois que je suis arrivé trop tard… Tu commences déjà à délirer !

-Pff… j'étais ironique !

-Je sais… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Il y a une expression nippone qui dit : « Les imbéciles ne s'enrhument jamais » Donc en fait je suis venu pour rien ?

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être sympa ?

-Je t'ai apporté un parapluie, c'est pas sympa, ça ?

-Mouais… Au fait, Flint ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu sais que les Griffondors sont courageux ?

-Courageux et crétins… Oui je sais !

-Pff… Tu dis ça… Mais c'est juste qu'on préfère agir plutôt que réfléchir ! Et justement… Aujourd'hui je vais agir ! »

Marcus se tourna vers lui, Wood semblait tout à coup peu sûr de lui…

« Flint ?

-Ouais ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Marcus resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient interminable pour le jeune gardien qui attendait une réponse. Les lèvres de Marcus s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Crétin ! Dit-il alors »

Olivier se tourna vers Marcus, rouge de honte et il reçu deux lèvres sur les siennes… Pour un baisé doux et amoureux…

Cinq ans plus tard

Olivier et Marcus était dans un lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus et satisfaits quand Marcus prit la parole :

« Au fait ?

-Moui ?

-Tu te souviens de notre premier baisé ? »

Olivier se leva sur ses coudes avec un grand sourire moqueur au visage.

« Je ne te savais pas si romantique, Flintounet !

-Argh… Laisse tomber ! Grogna Marcus »

Il se tourna sur le côté et poussa le Griffondor qui se retrouva face au dos de son amant. Conscient d'avoir quelque peu froissé son amour, il grimaça et lui fit un câlin avant de lui dire gentiment :

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens… Je me suis sentit si heureux à ce moment-là… Mais c'était sûrement parce que je ne savais pas quel amoureux pitoyable tu es ! Plaisanta-t-il. »

Flint sourit. Le début de la phrase lui faisait plaisir. Quant à la fin, il s'en moquait… Après tout, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux…

« Et quoi notre premier baiser ? L'encouragea Wood.

-Je me demandais ce que tu faisais sous la pluie…

-Et tu me demandes ça au bout de cinq ans, toi ?

-Ben ouais…

-Ben je te l'ai dis, non ?

-Non ?

-Si souviens toi... Je t'ai dit que je t'attendais... J'avais désespéramment besoin de ton parapluie pour m'abriter ! Dit-il très sérieux. »

Marcus eut un sourire tendre et prit Olivier dans ses bras.

« Crétin !

-Moi aussi… »

Car il avait compris très rapidement que c'était sa manière à lui de lui dire…

« Je t'aime ! Sourit Olivier. »

_Fin._

**Keyko-san : Ouf ! Celui-là… Vous avez déjà essayé d'écrire à 5h du matin dans vote lit à la lumière d'un téléphone portable ? Je vous assure que ce n'est pas évident xD ! Enfin j'espère que l'histoire est bien**

**Kiss,**

**Keyko-san.**


End file.
